thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дуэль на плато Мерригод
thumb|274px Дуэль на плато Мерригод - название, данное битве дуэта волшебниц, Эллуки Клокворкер и Гумилии, против остатков организации Пер Ноэль, Ирины Клокворкер и Леми Абеляра. Состоявшись недалеко от могилы Пэйла Ноэля на плато, носящем его имя, поединок неофициально завершил существование Пер Ноэля. История Причины Основная статья: Ролледские убийства После ареста Кайдора Бланкенхайма 23 мая 610 года генерал-лейтенант Гатт Кулон убил дворянина в сентябре в его тюремной камере на территории замка Ежа. В последующие месяцы проживающие в городе Ролледе люди, пристально изучающие или критикующие президента Люцифении Джулию Абеляр, были убиты ее сыном, Леми Абеляром, носящим данный ему в Пер Ноэле псевдоним "Пятый Пьеро". 26 декабря, во время покушения на убийство следователя Полицейского международного отдела, Эйна Энкора, Леми был смертельно ранен Гумилией по приказу Эллуки Клокворкер и после похоронен на местном кладбище. Following the arrest of Kaidor Blankenheim on May 23, EC 610,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 the noble was assassinated by Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb in his prison cell at Castle Hedgehog that September. In the ensuing months, persons investigating or criticizing President Julia Abelard in Rolled, Lucifenia were murdered by her son, Lemy Abelard under his Père Noël alias "Fifth Pierrot". During his attempted murder of Justea investigator Ayn Anchor on December 26, Lemy was fatally shot by Gumillia under Elluka Clockworker's order and later buried in the local cemetery.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Месяц спустя, 26 января 611 года, президент Джулия объявила о своей отставке с занимаемой должности. Сразу после того, как "Ирина Клокворкер" отправила письмо Эллуке, вызвав ее на дуэль на плато Мерригод, Ирина быстро направилась туда, к могиле Пэйла Ноэля, вместе с Гаттом Кулоном. 29 января около 2 часов утра Леми воскрес и пошел на скалу Апокалипсиса, где, по указанию Демона Чревоугодия, находилась его мать. Позднее в тот же день, около 3 часов вечера, Гатт устроил засаду Эллуке и Гумилии на пути к плато. Быстро проиграв, он был оглушен и лишен Золотого Ключа, который держал при себе, после чего волшебницы продолжили путь. A month later, on January 26, EC 611, President Julia announced her resignation from the presidential office. Immediately after, "Irina Clockworker" issued a letter challenging Elluka to confront her at Merrigod Plateau before fleeing there to Pale Noël's tomb with Gatt Coulomb. On January 29, around 2:00 AM, Lemy revived and headed to his mother's location at Apocalypse Cliff, guided by the Demon of Gluttony. Later that day, around 3:00 PM, Gatt ambushed Elluka and Gumillia whilst en route to Merrigod. Swiftly defeated, he was subdued and deprived of the golden key he carried before the mages continued onward.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Начало боя Ранним утром 30 января Эллука и Гумилия столкнулись с Ириной в пещере около могилы Пэйла Ноэля и начали бой. Одинокая волшебница была уже загнана в угол, когда около 2 часов утра в пещере появился Леми и выступил в битве на стороне своей матери, рванув в сторону Эллуки, чтобы нанести ей удар, но Гумилия помешала ему, снова застрелив мальчика. Мгновенно оправившись от раны в груди, Леми поспешил опять напасть, и Гумилии ничего не оставалось, как быстро заменить обычные пули на магические и еще раз выстрелить в своего невольного противника, в этот раз преследуя цель только замедлить мальчика. Early in the morning of January 30, Elluka and Gumillia confronted Irina within Pale's tomb and the mages began to battle. The mage was quickly cornered when Lemy arrived in the main chamber around 2:00 AM and joined the fray, sprinting toward Elluka to stab her before being fatally shot again by Gumillia. Immediately recovering from the wound to his heart, the boy pressed his assault. Gumillia quickly swapped out her lead rounds for magic bullets and shot the boy again to only slow his offense. Ирина запустила в Гумилию волну огня, а Эллука выстрелила молнией, чтобы погасить вражескую атаку. В итоге, разделившись по парам – Ирина против Эллуки, Леми против Гумилии, - все четверо обменивались ударами на протяжении последующих двух часов. В ходе сражения Эллука и Ирина постоянно обнуляли чужие заклинания, а Гумилия продолжала замедлять все подступы Леми к ней, пока не имея возможности его победить; с развитием событий Гумилия начертила руны ускорения на своем оружии и применила Секретное Часовое Искусство с небольшим эффектом на Леми. Irina launched a fire blast at Gumillia before Elluka fired a bolt of lightning to cancel out the attack. Pairing off Irina against Elluka and Lemy against Gumillia, the four exchanged blows for the next two hours. During the fighting, Elluka and Irina continually countered one another while Gumillia kept slowing Lemy's assault while unable to actually defeat him; as it progressed, Gumillia cast acceleration inscription runes upon her weapon and the Clockwork Secret Art upon Lemy with little effect.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Развязка безвыходной ситуации Когда Леми, впав в ярость, бросился на нее с ножом, зеленоволосая чародейка отклонила лезвие в сторону дулом своего пистолета, заставляя своего противника потерять равновесие. Превратив Золотой Ключ в пулю, Гумилия зарядила ее в револьвер и выстрелила мальчику в голову, тем самым убив его окончательно. Прервав возникшую безвыходную ситуацию, Эллука легко уворачивалась от атак измотанной продолжительным боем Ирины и вскоре вновь загнала ту в тупик. Пока Эллука подходила все ближе, чтобы прикончить своего давнего врага, поверженная волшебница перестала контролировать свое человеческое тело и показалась на свет в форме рыжего кота, выйдя из-за могилы Пэйла Ноэля. When the raging Lemy lunged at her with his knife, the green-haired mage deflected his blade using the barrel of her gun, causing him to lose balance. Transforming the golden key into a bullet, Gumillia loaded it into the revolver and shot Lemy in the head, killing him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 With the stalemate broken, Irina's exhausted attacks were easily dodged and the mage was shortly cornered again. As Elluka drew near to finish her, the mage relinquished control of her human body and revealed her red cat form from behind Pale's tomb. Активировав Черный ящик типа S, засунутый в сердце животного, Ирина взорвала свое нынешнее тело и задела взрывной волной обеих женщин, Эллуку и Гумилию. Будучи втянутыми во внутренний ментальный мир Левии, Ирина, Левия, Бегемо, Ева Мунлит и Гумилия встречаются друг с другом в верхней части храма. После этого Ирина велела Еве пробудить Хозяйку Суда, тем самым создавая Суд в данной ментальной области. Пока Левия и Бегемо готовились продолжить неоконченную дуэль "Эллуки" с Ириной, в измерение проник Демон Чревоугодия и вызвал свою армию Пожирателей Миров, чтобы поглотить всех присутствующих. Activating Black Box Type S within the stuffed animal's heart, Irina's body exploded and enveloped both Elluka and Gumillia in the blast. Drawn into Levia's inner psychological world, Irina, Levia, Behemo, Eve Moonlit, and Gumillia confronted each other at the top of the temple. Afterward, Irina commanded Eve to awaken as the Master of the Court, creating the Court within the mental realm. As Levia and Behemo prepared to continue "Elluka's" duel with Irina, the Demon of Gluttony entered the dimension and summoned her Worldeater to devour everyone else present. Поэтому Ирина и Левия объединили свои усилия против появившегося существа, атакуя его огнем и молнией, но жутко при этом конфликтуя и мешая своими заклинаниями друг другу. Последовавший далее мощный взрыв выбросил Гумилию и Бегемо из измерения прямиком в Адский Двор, а души Евы, Ирины и Левии были соединены в одно целое. Довольный результатом этого обмена Демон Чревоугодия вернулся в свой бокал для вина, и дуэль неофициально завершилась. Irina and Levia joined in attacking the creature with their fire and lightning, clashing their attacks. In the ensuing massive blast, Gumillia and Behemo were blown out of the dimension and into the Hellish Yard while Levia, Irina, and Eve's souls were fused into one. Satisfied with the result of the exchange, the Demon of Gluttony returned to her wine glass and the duel informally ended.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Последствия Сразу же после боя новое существо в теле Эллуки Клокворкер покинуло гробницу и окрестило себя «Ма». Восстановившись после битвы, Бегемо направился к Райскому Двору в то время, как Гумилия осталась с Сетом, чтобы дождаться возвращения Левии. Вскоре после этого на место прибыла Всемирная Полиция и арестовала Жермен Авадонию, веря, что она была Джулией Абеляр, не забыв конфисковать найденные в пещере сосуды греха. Страдая от быстро надвигающейся старости, Жермен умерла по прошествии двух месяцев. Общепризнанное мнение Несмотря на отсутствие свидетелей самого события, дуэль продолжали помнить даже столетия спустя, а различные слухи еще долго окружали плато Мерригод. Традиционно сложилось, что сбежавшая Джулия Абеляр была публично захвачена после сражения. Молва о ней как о знаменитой Жермен Авадонии была запятнана различными предположениями, не прекращающимися на протяжении веков. В противоположность этому Бессмертную Чародейку "Эллуку Клокворкер" по прежнему замечали на протяжении всей истории после дуэли, а вот ее ученицу "Гумилию" более не упоминали, словно та совсем исчезла. Появления Примечания es:Duelo de la Meseta Merrigod